I'm Not Gonna Leave You
by Jenasisity
Summary: She felt betrayed. She felt hurt. She had said she'd never leave her. She had promised. But from what she was hearing now, she had been lying.


**Disclaimer: Thank God that they are not mine. They'd have died countless times and I think I'd be delivering about 1,000 heart attack's to Leo's door daily with all the things I'd force him and his brothers do/face. Lol! Yeah, I'm _totally_ evil. ;)**

 **Okie Dokie, so here we go. Fang belongs to FanGirlFreak16 and FanGirlFreak16 belongs to me. So, please enjoy! :)**

* * *

I skipped down the sidewalk, a spring to my step that was almost never there anymore as I headed to my boys' lair. To say I was having a good day would be an understatement. I had just left McDonald's, where I had lunch to catch up with a good friend, Sami. She is a sweetheart. Cares so much for everyone, she's so attractive and exquisite. A ding from my pocket alerted me to a new text and I reached for and pulled out my IPhone before looking down, only to have a smile curve my lips as I read Sami's newest text.

BFF4Eves: _I miss u…_

I scoff with good humor and send a quick text back. A few seconds my phone dings again and I look down and give a short laugh as I text back.

Me: _You just saw me, like not ten minutes ago._

BFF4Eves: _But I miss u not hearing the sound of my voice…_

Me: _Lol, 'kay, but just for a few minutes…_

A few seconds later her ringtone filled the air and I pressed the answer option before I held the iPhone to my ear.

"Yessssss?" I drug out with a playful tone, as I used my free hand to lift up the sewer cover in the alley a few minutes from the boys' lair.

"Hiiiiiiiiiii, how's my favorite gal?" I laughed as I hopped down from the ladder after I let the cover fall back in its place and made my way towards the turtles' hidden lair fast, making sure I wasn't being followed often.

"About the same as I was just ten minutes ago," I stated meaningfully, but good-humored.

"Hey, I was missing you!" She whined and I scoffed loudly, gaining the attention of the turtles and Fang as I walked into the lair. I saw their eyes light up with equal worry and curiosity. I waved their worry off and I saw Leo deflate some. I smiled knowingly as I turned towards the counter as I placed the bag of groceries I had picked up on the counter. That boy had way too much responsibly on his shoulders. Mikey was on top of me almost instantaneously, stopping real quickly to give me a peck on the lips before literally diving into the bag, shouting out a quick thanks.

"Who was that?" Arianna asked cheerfully on the other end. I smirked, knowing the reaction I was gonna get for this next sentence.

"My boyfriend." There was a quick pause and then her voice pretty much demolished the receiver on her part, I'm sure. Everyone's head snapped up, the turtles instinctively alert and really for any danger, when her voice screeched through the mouthpiece. I had to actually shove the iPhone from my ear and hold it in front of me. I didn't have to turn up the volume, that was for sure, it was like she was already on speakerphone.

"Holy shit! You have a _boyfriend_?! How come I never got the news flash?! So, what's his name? What does he look like? Is he cute? He better be cute!" I laughed at her enthusiasm and I turned to look at Mikey. I frowned when I realized he wasn't smiling like I thought he'd be. My eyes saddened in realization. I walked towards him as I spoke loud enough so he could hear.

"Well, his name is Mikey, short for Michelangelo. He's very, _very_ handsome," He looked up in surprise at that sentence and as I neared I drug a finger up his plastron. "He's very nice, a great gentleman and is a very loving boyfriend. Frankly, I wouldn't want anyone else in the world."

I watched his eyes light up with love and he jumped on me, giving me the strongest bear hug I have ever experienced in my life. I gave him a quick peck on his cheek after he released me, before turning around and walking the short distance to the couch to through myself on top of Fang. She squawked in protest and I earned myself a playful glare and light shove for it when I moved to lay my head on her lap.

"He sounds really attractive…" I could just hear it in her voice, she was totally egging me on. She knew I was protective and possessive, so the growled sentence was out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"He's mine, paws off!" I heard Mikey laugh out loud and agree from the kitchen and I sent a quick, "You better!" in his direction before I was pulled back into the conversation by Sami's voice.

"So, you're home alone with your boyfriend?" Of course, being Sami, she had to say it like _that_. I swear, she is the only girl that could make any sentence sound like she's suggesting something dirty. Unable to stop the blush from crossing my face, I fell straight into the trap, as always.

"No! We…we're not like that…at least not yet," As soon as it was out of my mouth I knew I had doomed myself. I cringed as she gasped excitedly.

"Oh my god! You're growing up so quickly, Jenasis! My little girl is all grown up! Just don't forget to use a-" I cut her off before she could do any more damage.

"Okay, okay, TMI, TMI!" I laughed as I sat up from Fang's lap and leaned back on the armrest, giving room for Donnie, who had just stomped from the lab, most likely after an experiment gone wrong, who almost sat on me for my trouble. I watched as Fang exchanged a short kiss with Donnie, to get his nerves down, no doubt, before turning away when things became more than heated as they deepened their kiss.

"But you are at your boyfriend's house?" Arianne's brought me back a second time and I nodded.

"Yep, he lives with his three brothers," I explained as I watched Mikey make dinner from my spot on the couch, calling politely for him to bring me an Orange Crush from the fridge. The way he was swinging his hips to his humming as he went back to work made me question whether or not he knew I was watching him. I instantly shot that thought out of the ball park. Of course he knew, hello, ninja here.

"Are his brothers hot?" I about choked on my drink and started coughing. Donnie was kind enough to pat my back to help me gain my breathing again.

"Yeah, his brothers are pretty good looking too, but he's the hottest," I quickly amended that statement when Mikey swirled around quickly with a possessive darkness to his blue eyes. Leo, Raph and Donnie just stared at me. I shrugged at them in a 'What? It's true.' way. I suddenly hear commotion on the other end of the line and then Sami's voice comes on again.

"Sorry, I have to go, Daddy wants me," I smile at the childhood name.

"Okay, talk to you soon, maybe we can hang out more often too?" I asked and was startled when Fang's head popped up fast. I gave her a crazy look before relaxing again as we commenced our usual goodbyes.

"Oh, I'd love that, I haven't seen my best friend in forever! Maybe we could have a sleepover sometime soon?" I smiled at nothing in particular.

"Sleepover? Yeah, sure, I'd love that! Text me tomorrow or whenever and we can set up a time."

"Okay, see you soon then! Love you, Jenasis!"

"Love you too, goodnight," I hung up the phone and looked to Fang, only to see her seat empty and barely catch the end of her figure as she stomped into her room. I gave Donnie a confused, but warning look and he raised his hand in an 'I surrender' way. Well, if he didn't upset her, then what had happened?

After I told Donnie I'd handle it, I walked in the direction of her room, stopping to give a soft knock.

"Fang, can I come in?" I asked softly, not wanting to be too forceful.

"Go away…" Came the soft whisper in reply. I sighed inwardly.

"Fang, I just want to talk to you, please, open the door." I tried again. It was quiet for a few seconds, but after a few seconds of nothing happening, I scowled and decided to hell with it. I turned and took five steps away before spinning in place and barreling myself into her door, causing it to fly open as it slammed into the wall and I looked at the frame to see that the lock had been completely ripped from it's natural place. I turned and spotted Fang on her bed, her legs to her chest and her eyes wide as she gaped at me in shock.

"You broke my door…" She murmured in astonishment. I nodded in agreement and she just rolled her red eyes before stuffing her face into her knees again and I frowned.

"Fang, what's wrong?" There was a sniff and I deflated. God, I hate when she cries. It's like watching a puppy or kitten get beaten and kicked. Repeatedly.

"Nothing. I'm fine." I sighed softly as I sat on the end of the bed, not invading her space yet.

"I know you're not," I stated softly and she stiffened. I backed off for a few minutes as she relaxed again, then tried again. I knew that sometimes people pushed you away because they need and want to be pulled closer and yes, I realize that might make no sense to a few, but it is true.

"Fang, tell me what's wrong…maybe I can help fix it?" I waited patiently for a reply, knowing I'd get something eventually, whether that be an explosion of hurtful words or the truth.

"It's stupid, really," Was the whisper. I kept my eyes on her and moved a bit closer, then even further when she didn't stiffen or react to that action negatively.

"If something's hurting you, it's not stupid," I reassured her immediately.

I waited for a few more minutes and I was soon rewarded for my patience, but the next thing out of her mouth was spoken so softly and I had to strain to hear, but as the words registered in my head, my chest ached.

"I'm losing you." I sighed sadly and we were immersed in silence for a bit.

"Fang," I made sure I had her attention before going on, "What was one of the first things I promised you when we first met?" I was replied with soft sobs and I stood up, moving to sit beside her and I wrapped my arm around her, bringing her to my side.

"I will stay here, beside you, forever, Fang. I have already vowed you this and I'm not gonna break that promise," I guaranteed her. She leaned further into my side as I continued to speak, reassuring her and eradicating the insecurities from her mind as best as I could.

"I will never leave you. I will never abandon you. Never. Even if the whole world is against us, I'll never let go of your hand, you hear me? I've been with you this far, what makes you think I'm gonna leave now? After all we've been through, together? Never. I will not leave, at least never willingly."

I stood up and moved in front of her and I bent to enforce eye contact.

"Know this Fang, the ones that love you, I mean truly, _truly_ love you, they will never leave you. Even if we have a million reasons to give up on you, the ones that love you with all their being, like me, we will always, _always_ , find one reason to hold on and never let go. You hear me?" She nodded through the tears cascading down her face and I leaned forward, connecting our foreheads.

"Fang, you are my sister. Nothing will ever change that. Neither will anything ever change my love I have for you. I'm afraid you're stuck with me, sis," I smiled down at her and she rubbed the tears away before smiling back and opened her mouth to reply, her eyes bright and tender.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

 **Awww, so fluffy! xD So, what did you think? Please take the time to review and tell me your thoughts! But, please, be gentle. No flames. Thanks for reading and have a great day! 3**


End file.
